


Dear Diary (Coffee Shop AU)

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Conversations, Barista Dean, Customer Castiel, Cute, Dean's Diary, Diary/Journal, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out in Front of People, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Sam Ships It, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean, Very Secret Diary, as always, didn't know how to call this, it doesn't stay a diary entry, it's really cute though, or don't read, so if you don't like that please stay patient, so that's what it's gonna be, the beginning is a diary entry, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean works at the local coffee shop. Sam brings one of his friends. Dean's hooked right from the start.~~~Written partly as a diary entry (not entirely). Dean's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with another finished Destiel AU! ...I don't even know, man.
> 
> I just figured that if you're unsatisfied with a fanfiction (and I find most coffee shop AUs unsatisfying, don't ask me why), you should just write your own! It turned out a lot different from what I had planned but I'm content. That always happens to me though, hahah.
> 
> Anyway, this is something I tried for the first time (the diary entry, I mean) and I'm not sure if people actually like that kind of thing, but I decided to try it anyway! And like I mentioned in the summary, it's not ONLY a diary entry. Also, it's really cute!
> 
> (And if you have any recommendations for good coffee shop AUs, please tell me! Same goes for high school AUs... Thanks!)

**Dean's POV**

_**16th of January** _

_~~Dear Diary...~~ No, scratch that._

_Hey_ _._

_YOU are just some stupid book I'm using to express my so called 'feelings' in, because Sam once said I apparently can't do that in real life. So I bought myself one of these and..._

_Fuck it, why am I even doing this? Since when do I actually listen to my brother?_

... _Well. Anyway. There's a reason why I thought I needed to talk to someone and since I certainly can't tell Sam, you're the next best thing._

_Today was... weird_ _. I was at the coffee shop, like always, working my ass off for the little amount of money I earn. Then Sam came in, like he does most days, and he had someone with him. He sometimes does, it's nothing special but it was WHO was with him that was important. I don't know his name yet, but God do I wish I knew._

_The guy was gorgeous._

_...I can't believe I'm really writing this down. God. I'm not even sure if I'm even ready to accept my apparent bisexuality. But there's no denying it, this guy was a GOD._

_I remember it like it just happened (which it actually did, oops), Sammy walking over to me, the guy following a few steps behind and not really glancing at anybody. He was looking around the shop, staring at random stuff, no idea what exactly. He was kinda weird. But he was so gorgeous._

_Anyway, Sam came over and ordered his stupid coffee with milk and sugar and a latte for his friend. The latter one didn't say a single word throughout the whole encounter, but he didn't really need to either because Sam ordered and Sam paid._

_...Why'd he pay anyway? Is something going on between them? Is Sammy gay? Why the hell did he not tell me?? And why does he always get the good ones?_

_I'll have to have a serious talk with him some time._

... _Never mind._

_I kept sending inconspicuous glances towards his friend but the guy was staring at something on his right, I dunno, the wall or whatever. Who knows? There's a painting there._

_He kept staring at whatever the hell he was staring at, and he never once turned around each time I looked at him. Except for once. My eyes found him like so many times (I'm honestly wondering how Sam didn't notice, I think I spaced out like ten times during our conversation) and suddenly, there were deep blue eyes looking back at me._

_He'd fucking caught me staring! Is there anything more embarrassing?_

_I didn't look away though, of course, because that'd be like giving up. So instead, I kept my gaze on his. I might've forgotten to smile, now that I think of it. Damn it. Sometimes I wanna smash my head against the wall._

_But the thing that made me write in a freaking DIARY in the first place wasn't even that. Because when the man caught me staring, his eyes kinda lit up and this really small, really shy smile spread on his face. It was the cutest. Thing. Ever!_

_I smiled back, naturally, because how could I not? You should've seen him._

_Well, anyway, this was why I was writing. Met a good-looking guy, had a sexuality crisis, that's the news of the evening._

_Bye._

* * *

**_18th of January_ **

_HE CAME BACK._

_You know. The good-looking guy. He came back_ _._

_He was with Sam again, but I don't have to worry anymore. I asked him if there was something going on between him and that guy and he just looked at me weirdly and shook his head. When I asked why he'd paid, he said that his friend paid him back later and that it was just easier this way. It's weirdly comforting._

_Also, Sam revealed his name to me on accident: It's 'Cas'. No idea what that's supposed to be short for, but oh well._ _I kinda like it._

_Anyway, back to the story. Sam came in, Cas trotting behind him and his eyes found mine quickly. He flashed me that weirdly uncomfortable, shy smile of his and then looked away. I had to smirk to myself, that's how adorable it was._

_Sam didn't notice any of that, as far as I know. He ordered the same thing as last time and handed me the cash. When the coffees were finished, he took them and tried to give one to Cas but he didn't react because he was absorbed by something that was written on the blackboard._ _Adorable. God._

 _He kinda twitched when Sam touched his shoulder, but when he realized what was going on, he took his coffee and muttered a thanks. They left without saying goodbye, but Cas gave me a little wave with his free hand_ _, smiling bashfully._

_Still not sure how I reacted to that. Maybe I didn't at all? Hard to recollect._

_But Cas... Oh yeah, Cas. He's definitely something. No idea what, but he's something._

_Oh, and I'm kinda over the whole, "Am I gay?" thing. It's pretty obvious that I'm attracted to him after I had this... dream._

_I won't explain any further._

_Bye._

* * *

_**19th of January** _

_Hey._

_It's only been a day and I've seen Cas again. This is turning out to be pretty awesome. I lov_ _e it._

 _And no,_ _I still have no idea how to get him to go out with me or anything but I'm working on it, okay? Don't pressure me_ _._

_Cas was with Sam again. (Surprise, surprise. Seriously, how did I not know about their friendship earlier?) When he entered behind Sam, his eyes found mine immediately and if I saw it right, I'd say he blushed._

_I didn't blush myself, of course... I mean... I had no reason to, right?_

_Uh... Yeah. Well. Where was I?_

_Right, Cas and Sam, buying coffee._

_When it was their turn, I put in their orders and talked to Sammy for a while because I always do, but I was kinda really distracted because I simply can't seem to concentrate with Cas in the room. It didn't help that he kept staring at me with that 'I'm-really-interested-in-everything-you-have-to-say' look_. _It's thrilling but a little overwhelming._

_I might've forgotten how to English for a moment. Sam didn't pay a lot of attention to Cas throughout our conversation, so he didn't seem to notice that we were ogling each other the whole time. Well, that I was ogling him. No idea what it was on Cas's side but I'm hoping for the best._

_Sam paid and they left, and I got another one of Cas's cute smiles. If I remember correctly, he even winked at me! It's all a little blurry but the wink was shy, if that makes any sense? How do you even wink shyly?_

_God, what is going on with me?_

_I so_ _need his number, damn it._

_And yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Just ask Sam!" But I can't, so I won't. I can't deal with the embarrassment and his smug expression when I tell him I have a crush on his friend._

_Fucking embarrassing._

_Bye._

* * *

_**22nd of January** _

_His name is Castiel._

_Weird, right?_

_Who even names their kid 'Castiel'?_

_Anyway, I'm sure you wanna know how I know._

_Well! I know because I'm a smooth motherfucker. Or something like that._

_Cas came in ALONE today. There was no Sam to order for him, so he had to speak to me and let me tell you, his voice is deep as fuck! He's also just as shy as he seems, apparently; it took him like three times before I understood what he wanted because he spoke so quietly. When I asked him to 'please repeat that' the third time, he blushed furiously, but I think it was more embarrassing for me than it was for him._

_Thing is, I could've just guessed what he wanted. I know what he orders when Sam is with him, so... Well._ _I kinda_ _wanted to keep him talking_ , _you know?_

 _When I finally understood him, I put in his order and, like, made awkward small talk... I'm not good at small talk, I'm horrible at best, and Cas doesn't seem to be any better. But it was our mutual awkwardness that made it less awkward, if you get what I mean? No? Never mind_ _then._

_And because I didn't know what to talk about, I told him that my name was Dean and that I was Sam's brother. (Genius, right?)_

_He then said his name was Castiel and that I probably wouldn't know any of his brothers and that was about it. His latte was ready a few minutes later and I couldn't find another topic t_ _o talk to him about._

_He left. And smiled at me._

_I will never get enough of that..._

_Yes. I am_ _a teenage girl. I realize that._

 _Excuse me for a moment while I go strangle myself._ _We probably won't talk again._

_You're stupid anyway._

_Bye._

* * *

_**25th of January** _

_Diary. I need you._

_I'm sorry for the things I've said. You're my only friend_ _._

 _And I SO need to tell you this_ _!_

_Cas came into the café again (yes, I know, I'm sorry the only thing I talk about is Cas; get yourself together) but he was with Sam again, which was kind of a bummer. It was okay though because he talked to me! With Sam present!_

_I know, right!!_

_Imagine my little bro's face when Cas greeted me with, "Hello Dean," and a happy little smile. He even asked about my shirt because I was wearing my Led Zeppelin shirt (they let us wear whatever at the coffee shop) and of course I was glad to explain to him the world of awesome music. I basically ignored Sam the whole time, which I'm not at all sorry for because I see him every day and CAS was there. You need to have your priorities straight._

_By the way, Sammy later asked me what the hell I did to Cas because apparently, the guy doesn't usually talk to strangers._

_Well, I guess we're not strangers anymore_ _then!_

_Also, Cas insisted on paying himself this time, which made Sam's eyes bug out of his head even further than before and thankfully, he got the hint and gave us some space. He paid first and was like, "I'll be waiting outside," and I was like, "Yeah, fuck off, I'm busy flirting." Well, in my head, anyway._

_Cas paid as well and when I gave him his latte, our hands touched and it was like time fucking stopped_ _._

... _I'm a sap. I apologize._

_So, like... That's the big news of the day. We held hands. Kinda._

_Looking back, it now sounds pathetic._

_Thanks, Diary, for always making me feel like an idiot._

_Bye._

* * *

_**28th of January** _

_Hey._

_I'm so far gone, it's embarrassing._

_Cas came in the last few days, not always with company, and I just can't stop thinking about him when I don't see him. But, like, when he's there, I'm completely useless and the things that come out of my mouth are utter bullshit. He doesn't seem to mind much,_ _but it annoys me to pieces._

_I just... I wonder for how long this is gonna continue? Like... Will he come to the shop for all eternity, buying a latte and making small talk? Because I want more than that._

_I should do something. But I can't._

_He's making me nervous._

_..._ _I know, right?_

_Bye._

* * *

**(still) Dean's POV  
**

It's Tuesday.

I'm at the coffee shop, just like every day, and I'm sulking. I assume Cas is coming in later and even though I'm really fucking happy about that, it also depresses me. I'm too much of a coward to do anything about my embarrassing crush.

God, I used to be so smooth with girls. Why am I like this around Cas?

As if on cue, the door opens and I see Cas come in. Sam is there as well, but he's walking behind him. He started doing that when he realized that Cas and I were talking a lot. He's always just tagging along, gets his coffee and waits outside. Smart guy.

"Hey Cas, Sammy," I greet them and can't help the stupid grin that spreads on my face when Cas smiles at me.

"Hello Dean," he says and we stare at each other for a few seconds before I remember what exactly my job is.

"Uh... I'm guessing a douche coffee with milk and sugar for Sammy and a latte for you, Cas?" I ask and Cas's face lights up. He nods enthusiastically and I can barely hold back a lovesick sigh.

Seriously.

I put in their orders and they pay individually. Cas doesn't talk to me like he usually does, which makes me kinda uncomfortable, but what am I supposed to do? Talk to _him_? No way.

I notice Sam looking at Cas intently, like he's expecting something from him, but Cas only shifts from one foot to the other awkwardly and avoids looking at me. The silence is weird.

All of a sudden, the quietness is broken by Sam's exasperated sigh.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this," he says and rubs his temples as if he's getting a headache. "Just get _on_ with it!" he exclaims and I'm not quite sure whether he means Cas or me.

I'm about to open my mouth to ask what the hell he's talking about, when Cas splutters out, "Will you go out with me?"

That takes me by surprise. "What?" is all I manage to say.

Did Cas just ask me out? Oh my God, Cas just asked me out. He asked me out. Good lord.

"I -- I, um... I -- I," Cas stutters and blushes furiously. Suddenly, he shuts his mouth, realizing that nothing good is gonna come out of it anyway, turns around without another word and starts walking towards the door.

My eyes widen comically at the sight of him leaving. Why's he leaving? He can't leave!

"Cas!" I shout and quickly climb over the counter, just barely keeping myself from falling to the floor, but I don't really care because this is more important. Cas stops at the sound of his name and turns to look at me, a 'deer-in-the-headlight' expression on his face. I come to a stop in front of him, _again_ just barely keeping myself from stumbling, by holding on to Cas's shoulder. (Oops...)

I turn Cas towards me quickly and look into his eyes with intent. He blushes but I'm pretty sure I do the same, so it's alright.

"Yes," I then say, ignoring everything else except for Cas, and his eyes widen, his mouth opening in disbelief.

" _Really?_ " he asks, not quite sure whether I'm messing with him or not.

"Since I've been looking for a way to ask you out myself... _Yes_ , Cas," I repeat and Cas smiles at me brightly. He looks so beautiful.

Without realizing it, my hands are on his face, cupping his cheeks, and Cas seems to stop breathing. His mouth opens in surprised anticipation. I don't even know what I'm doing but my body seems to anyway and I lean in to press my lips against his.

The kiss is tender for about two seconds, until it suddenly isn't, and I feel a tongue caressing my upper lip. I open my mouth for him without hesitation and suddenly, our tongues are dancing with each other hungrily, my hands buried in Cas's hair. All of our shyness has melted away and there's nothing stopping us when I feel Cas grabbing my butt harshly. I moan into his mouth, ready to take this further, when suddenly--

A cough. A very loud cough.

I let go off Cas reluctantly, his hands still holding my ass, and I turn towards whoever just interrupted us. Apparently, it was Sam, who's still standing at the counter, looking unbelievably uncomfortable, and it just now dawns on me that we're in the middle of a coffee shop. I look around dumbfoundedly and notice that everybody -and I mean _everybody_ \- is turned towards us. Some of the guests still have their cups in hand, frozen in shock. Nobody says anything for the time it takes me to realize that I've just made out with Cas in front of all these people in the middle of my freaking work place.

Somebody whistles. That breaks the spell.

Cas lets go off me immediately and we stumble a few steps back, just to bring an acceptable distance between us.

I ignore my embarrassment and get a pen from the counter quickly, then I proceed to write my number on Cas's arm.

"See you tonight?" I ask and Cas nods, embarrassed but happy. He smiles at me one last time and flees the shop, not looking back once. I'd do the same if I could but I have four more hours of work... Damn it.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Sam comments when I'm back behind the counter, the rest of the guests slowly returning to their conversations.

"Shut up," I mutter, but I'm not at all angry.


End file.
